projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am the Dumb ¦ Magic: Shandalar 24
Jared uses Fireballs, Disintegrate and Lightning cards to defeat his enemies. Synopsis Jared is exploring the north of the map. He finds an item that allows him to force the wizards to control 5 areas rather than 3. Jared fights one of the tusk guardians. Every color had a mana card that gave 3 mana, and Jared discusses them all. Jared attacks with is Hypnotic Specter, but the Birds of Paradice has Giant Growth on it, destroying the Hypnotic Specter. Jared attacks with Fear, Hypnotic Specter and Seige Trolls for 5. He wins with that combination on his next turn. Jared wants a Soul Ring, and takes the clue for its dungeon. Jared trades for several Lightning Bolts. Jared wonders how he has no Mountains in his deck. Jared discusses the expansion to this game. Jared thinks about buying the item to force the wizards to defeat more cities, but decides against it. Another Tusk Guardian fights Jared. Jared thinks about getting the Rack - the opposite to the Black Vise card. Jared attacks with everyone, and uses a lightning bolt for 6 damage to win. A Crusader wants a fight. Jared starts with Lightning Bolt, Disintegrate and Fireball! Jared wants to start with a Black Lotus and start with three Fireballs on his first turn because it would be funny. After destroying the Crusade's cards with Lightning Bolt, Jared's Vampire is destroyed. Jared uses Fireball and Lightning Bolt to deal more damage Jared wins easily. Jared tells a story about Unholy Strength, where parents complained about the pentagram in the image. A white wizard is attacking a city. Jared wins a card in a sunken ship. Jared teleports to the town he needs to save. A Paladin wants to fight. Jared starts with Fireball and Disintegrate. Jared's badlands now only counts as a mountain! Jared attacks with his Seige Vampire, before winning with Fireball. Jared buys a mountain as quickly as he can. A Goblin Lord fights Jared. Jared destroys a goblin, and struggles to say mana. Magic is like playing chess, but not knowing what pieces your opponents have. Jared attacks with a 16/2 Hypnotic Specter to win! Jared gets to pick a spell from a deck. Jared tries to duel a Primat. Jared thinks about making a random deck. Jared brings in his Seige Vampire early with Black Lotus. Jared gets attacked with a Wrath of God, destroying his vampire. Inferno wipes the board, and takes Jared down to 2. Primat then plays Hurricane to kill Jared! Jared tries to avoid a dragon, but fights an Alt-a-Kash instead. Jared uses his Lightning Bolts to attack. Jared gets a better hand as a result. Gem Bazaar and the annoying sound return. Jared has a regenerating Troll and a vampire on the field to make it difficult. A Mahamoti Dginn is a 5/6 and is no joke. Jared Forks his Terror card to destroy both the Dginn and the wall! Time Block allows the Alt-a-Kash to have another turn, but Jared gets everyone to attack to win. Jared gets back to 16 life. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos